1. Technical Field
This invention pertains in general to analyzing behavior of entities, and in particular to quantifying the mobility of entities via a privacy preserving mobility metric.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of smart mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, entities operating those devices have the ability to consume content over the mobile network on the go. Being able to capture information related to the mobility of the devices and, therefore, entities operating those devices is highly desirable as it allows service providers and advertisers to tailor content presented to those entities according to their mobility.
Typical solutions for capturing mobility related information involve storing the specific locations that a mobile device has visited over a period of time. Such solutions are highly undesirable as they invade the privacy of the entities operating the mobile device as to the locations those entities visit. Consequently, a technique for quantifying the mobility of entities without invading the privacy of those entities is desired.